Cofferdams are typically used to create a temporary dry work environment by isolating certain areas that would otherwise be part of a waterway such as a river, lake or reservoir. There are a number of concerns when constructing cofferdams such as logs or other objects that may be carried by the waterway into the cofferdam. Further, riverbed conditions can be problematic. For example, overly rocky or sandy riverbeds can make the construction of a cofferdam particularly difficult. In addition, flooding conditions can cause water to go over the top of a cofferdam structure and potentially weaken the support structure of the cofferdam. In extreme worst-case scenarios, a cofferdam may be effectively or entirely swept away by the very waterway it is trying to curb. Site constraints are often factors as well. For example, there may limited access to an area in which a cofferdam is to be constructed.
There remains a need for a way to address these and other problems associated with the prior art.